ABSTRACT This feasibility and acceptability study will be conducted at 3 community outreach centers serving an urban, low-income Chinese population. The study will evaluate the feasibility and acceptability of implementing a partnered intervention to improve the oral and general health of low-income, urban Chinese American adults and of using remote data entry into an electronic health record (EHR). The research staff will survey a sample of Chinese American patients screened at each center about their satisfaction with the partnered intervention and about their oral health behaviors. An additional sample selected from providers [dentists and community health workers (CHW)], research staff, New York University (NYU) administrators, site directors, and community advisory board (CAB) members will participate in structured interviews about the partnered intervention. The remote EHR evaluation will include group adaptation sessions and workflow analyses via multiple recorded sessions with research staff, NYU administrators, outreach site directors, and providers (dentists and CHWs). The study will also model knowledge held by these non-patient participants (including CAB members) to evaluate and enhance the partnered intervention during and/or after the feasibility and acceptability study for use in future implementations.